Daylight's Demise Twilight, sorta
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Edward has gone more then seventeen years without Bella. He told her to move on, and after a while she listened and they had been out of touch. He left forks and in his return he meets possibly Jacob Black's daughter Nikki
1. Chapter One: Nothing Normal Anymore

(My creation of Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight_)

_**Chapter One**_

_Nikki's Point of View _

It was a normal day at school. The second day to be exact, and yet there was so much chat about the new kids at the table. I sat and listened I didn't bother to put in my opinion; I knew it would be washed over with other news.

"OMG! What if their vampires? And they go school to school sucking their innocent victims' blood free!" Matt yelled, our fantasized friend. I rolled my eyes and someone else answered my thought.

"Yeah right that worse then that they were fugitives and escaped some jail on an uncharted island. Now that was stupid," Marie commented getting back into the conversation. They began to argue and I just learned to stay out of it. For a moment I caught on of the new kids' eyes. He glared for a moment then his gaze softened and he turned away. They weren't that interesting, only one was completely beautiful out of them and he stood and strode from the cafeteria. Leaving his family alone where every one's eyes fell on them.

"Eh, okay you know what? Nikki"—oh no—"you go talk to 'em see if they say anything," Marie said everybody looked at me, I sat there my eyes wide for a moment, what were they thinking? Apparently they were not because then Marie was trying to usher me out of my seat, "Go on Nikki! What are they gonna do? Bite?!" Not something I had in mind but if they did, I sure wasn't looking forward to it. She stood up and yanked my roughly from my seat and pushed my toward the table, I threw a look back but she gave a gesture that said _Keep going! _So I walked over the new kid's table and spoke quietly.

_Alice's Point of View _

I watched as one of the girls from that noisy table walked over, she seemed so familiar but I couldn't place her. She had black hair to her back and deep brown eyes and yet I still couldn't place her. She turned back to her friend to had pushed her over here and then looked back to us. Jasper stiffened slightly and I looked at him. Something had set Edward off, too, because he had disappeared. I was about to ask but he was gone before I could and I couldn't read minds.

She was obviously embarrassed, she played with her hands when she spoke and made no eye contact, "Hi I'm Nikki Black and umm, well…ahh…welcome to Forks…" she stammered then closed her mouth, visibly shaken. She smiled weakly, Jasper looked at her then at me, he recognized her too. Rose threw a look at Emmett and then looked back to me. Who was this girl?

"Hi, I'm Alice," I introduced myself slowly; "This is Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. It's nice to meet you," I nodded to each of them then looked back at Nikki; she smiled again then looked down at the floor.

"Uh, nice to meet you…bye," she said quietly then rushed back to her table shaking when she sat down. Her friends began to ask her questions and talk to her. I felt everyone stiffen. We knew her. I just didn't know how...

_Edward's Point of View_

It was like the first day of school all over again. Only more seventeen years later. Her strong pull, and her beautiful appearance, I had to cover myself with my reserve and get out of there. I've been around about one hundred years and this girl almost ruins it. Just like Bella. Even thinking about her burned my every thought. Bella.

I pulled myself back to class after lunch had ended. Once again more then seventeen years later Nikki was in my class and I was forced to sit next to her. She smiled when I sat down and went back to sketching slowly. I clenched my hand into a fist and strained to look away, not to breathe in her scent but—

"Welcome back everyone, sorry my vacation was a little long and my plane got back late, so today since I'm new and it's only the second day of school just we can just have a little Q and A or you can get to know your classmates…" the teacher said quietly, smiling. A few people commented and talked to the person next to them. I saw Nikki smile and push her black hair behind her ears. The person in back of her poked her and she talked to them for a moment then she stiffened. Her eyes flashed to me then back to who she was talking to. She shook her head and turned around and sat stiffly in her chair.

I heard the thoughts of the boy in back of her who had made her so uncomfortable, _Ha. She won't even ask the guy. Not like she has anything to lose. She's poor and Marie felt bad for her. Sitting alone for all that time. She doesn't fit in. Just another out-cast. Maybe she belongs with the…what's their name? Ah! Cullens'. Maybe she belongs with the Cullens'! _I gazed at her she looked back for a moment then turned back the doodle she was creating. Out-cast? She seemed to pick up on his thoughts and it was easy to see that she didn't like what he thought of her—how does she even know that?

She was the one that had spoken to Alice and the others at lunch the one that made me leave. Instead of thinking of many ways of how to get out of here I tried to strike up a little conversation, "Hi, I'm Edward," she looked up, expressionless and nodded, "So I've heard," she muttered and turned her attention back to the picture which was better then I had thought of it last time.

Apparently that conversation was over. So I tried to start again, "You are…?" I asked looking at her again her hand stopped for a moment then continued the sketch she was making, "Nikki," she answered quietly. That conversation ended too.

_Nikki's Point of View _

That new boy…Edward Cullen…kept trying to strike up a conversation with _me_. The girl that no one liked and felt bad for. And this amazingly gorgeous guy tries to talk to me. See anything wrong with that? I do. A ton of things. Finally after the bell rang I strode from the class only to hear another one of those Cullen's start to come down the hall with her family.

"I got it now! You know how we all thought we knew that Nikki Black girl?" She was saying, "I got it now! Black, wasn't Bella's old friend named Jacob Black?" she asked in a hushed voice. How do they know my father? I thought, I turned into the girl's bathroom and pressed my ear up against the wall to listen in again.

Edward came out the room and met his family his dark eyes locked on the short one, "Edward that's her! That's _her_! It's Jacob's daughter! Possibly Bella's—"

"I don't care," he snapped. I walked out of the bathroom and felt everyone freeze. I walked past them feeling all of them stiffen. Then I stopped and turned back, "Whoever you are I don't care. But I never want to here you talk about my family again." I hissed.


	2. Chapter Two: Nothing Like Bella

Daylight's Demise

_**Chapter Two**_

_Alice's Point of View_

I don't think Nikki likes us very much. Dumb Edward didn't hear her thoughts or tell us to shush-up so now this were we stand, being bossed around by a human. Wow if that girl new the half of it. But she just blew past us then put so much venom in her voice she could almost fit in with us. He ran after her and left Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I standing there like, okay then. We were home bound after that. Though as we continued to walk I still did think about what if Edward still _loves _Bella? She broke his heart. Not in the literal sense, our hearts don't really beat anymore but you can follow. Anyway, she was what? Like fifty now? And Edward has the appearance of a seventeen year old. I know that he might never feel the same way about someone that way again but he moved on and took the hint after she pushed him away not to long before their wedding. Ruined my fun.

"Alice, is it true? That she's Jacobs daughter—maybe Bella's?" Rose asked, I, the one who can see into the future was almost taken aback. Rosalie, care about someone other then herself and her mirror? This was a strange day. But instead of going off on her about the way that she sounded I nodded, "Yup it's a possibility…she said herself that her last name was Black—"

"What do you think Edward thinks about it?" Emmett interrupted me. I looked up at him, I wasn't the tallest person in the world and he was pretty tall up to…me.

I shrugged, "Why don't you ask him? He'll be home later. Not for a while though." Muhahaha, my amazing future seeking ability…

_Bella's Point of View_

Nikki was supposed to be home more then an hour ago and I was running utterly late. Finally after waiting more then fifteen minutes after that dull hour pasted I called her cell-phone the one thing I had forgotten all about. She picked up and then hung up. Apparently she looks at the caller ID.

Jacob burst through the door holding Nikki by the wrist two minutes after I had called her. He was very mad and I was extremely lucky that he didn't lose his temper; he could have put her in the hospital. And I didn't have time for that today. I was about to ask what had happened to her but he spoke before I had the chance to open my mouth.

"I found her with one of the Cullens," he said trying to calm down. She pulled at her wrist by he tightened his grip until her knuckles began to turn white.

"Let her go, Jacob!" I commanded and he hesitantly let her hand drop. She grimaced and rubbed at it for a moment then turned toward the steps.

"Hold on!" Jacob and I both commanded she froze mid-step. Then finally Jacob's sentence processed, Cullens? My breath froze in my throat. I hadn't spoken to any of them since I was eighteen. Then I found Jake, married him when I was twenty and Nikki was born two or three years later. And she just turned seventeen a week ago. That was about…a very long time…No…more like forever. It was hard to do math in your head when you were just told your daughter was spending time with the people that you spent most of your time with when you were her age. And they hadn't aged a day since then.

"Well don't yell at her all alone," Jacob said after moments of my quietness ticked by. Then he turned to Nikki and went off on her, "I thought we told you if they ever came back not to be around them, I told you what they are and I told you that—"

"The only problem you have with them is that mom almost chose them over you," she snapped and then walked to her room. He froze and looked at me. They both have a temper.

_Edward's Point of View_

Nikki is nothing like Bella. Nothing. Like. Her. She is stubborn like her but completely…frustrating…

She's not a klutz. She can stand on her own two feet without a problem, and she has so many comebacks to everything I say. And she has a temper. I know where she gets that from…if she even is related to that dog. She knows all about the vampire thing and she can read my mind almost every time I think about her scent. She turned to me twice and told me that my thoughts were quite disturbing. So I tried to keep my mind from wandering back to how she tastes and to the fact if I kill her I will never be able to live with myself. She talked to me for about an hour before a car pulled up and violently forced her in, something told me that I shouldn't save her. I don't know weather it was the 'you come near my daughter again and you'll leave with a chest full of bullets' or the 'Nichole Black if I find you with this leech again I will happily never allow you out of the house again'. But I think the message was received.

_Nikki's Point of View_

I would bet anyone one hundred bucks that I'm barely related to my parents. I say that because; they seem to hate it when I make friends. They force me into a school where no one likes me. No one, so finally someone chooses to talk to me and they pull me away. Frankly I could care less if my best friend was a snail; just to have someone to talk to would be nice. And man I can't wait till I'm old enough to move out. One more year, just one…uno. Hey look I know Spanish! Anyway, now I can't talk to Edward because he is a blood sucking leech as my lovely father put it while on the way home, we got there so fast because he was speeding. Now I was locked in my room. And also I got the lovely comment that I smell like him. Dear Lord I smell fine to me! But I'm not a were-wolf. And when I say that I mean that I will never be, I mean that I rather become a vampire then turn into a dumb dog. I was always more of a cat person…


	3. Chapter Three: Thoughts

_**Chapter Three**_

_Alice's Point of View_

Edward came back quietly and didn't say anything just walked in and up to his room. I tried to see his future but I was almost shocked when I saw someone else's future. Nikki's…

I was about to look to it but I was interrupted by Jasper, "Edward doesn't seem to…I dunno…anything…" He said watching me for a moment like I was the cause.

"What? How was I supposed to know that she was listening?" I commented exasperated, "I can't read minds—"

"But you can see the future," he said pointedly. Suddenly that made think of what I saw—didn't see because Jasper interrupted me. So that is one future I will never know what happened…happens.

Emmett stalked into the room, stiffly peered over to the stair case then walked away, apparently he picked up on Edward's mood, too. I was quiet and watched Jasper stare at me then finally I heard Emmett stomp back in and look at me for a moment then at Jasper, "He keeps hearing my thoughts, what is with him?" him asked. Truth to be told none of us knew.

"Nothing is wrong!" Edward yelled from upstairs, and that was enough to reassure most of us. Not me exactly.

_Edward's Point of View_

Everyone thinks something is wrong with me! There is nothing wrong! I'm perfectly normal—well as normal as a "teenage" vampire goes. Everyone thought it was about Nikki. And it wasn't—well not completely. Maybe it was about Bella...or Nikki I had no clue and I felt like…it was almost like being like Bella all over again…only I didn't have to save her every second of every minute of every hour of every day…so on. So now I stared out my window and waited for nothing to come.

**O**o**O**o**O**

Sometime later—I wasn't completely sure what time it was or didn't I really care but whatever it was I couldn't sit in the house any longer, so I went out and walked around trying to get everything off my mind and right when the lasts thoughts of Nikki were gone I found myself in front of her house. I barely heard thoughts coming from inside—then I heard angry thoughts coming from upstairs.

_He's insane. Completely and utterly insane. Lock me in my room for god's sake! Just because he didn't like what he saw or for that matter what I said. Well he deserved it, "I thought we told you if they ever came back not to be around them, I told you what they are and I told you that—" then I cut him off then he get pissed and this is where I sit, in my room at four in the morning restless. _That was Nikki, for sure you could tell by her angry vibrations. I knew that for sure, and I also knew that it wasn't very hard to tick the mongrel off, but I was amazingly to hear what she had said, then his familiar voice was in my head, "_The only problem you have with them is that mom almost chose them over you." _Ouch, she said that?

_Yes I did. Now why are you outside of my house, Edward? _Instantly my eyes shot up to a random window and her dark shape was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. I stared up at her and she glared back, and she didn't look so happy so I sent her a thought, _I don't know. You live here? _I tried to act dumb but that was very hard for me.

_Apparently. Leave, you'll get us both in trouble. And I thought you would understand Jacob's threats. _Wait, she didn't call her dad her dad. Just Jacob—and it was true. He was her father.

_No I don't call him "dad" anymore, but you got me in a pretty crappy mood so he'll probably become "dad" again tomorrow. And yes we do share blood—I would say sadly but then I would feel bad. _

So then Bella was her mother. It was true, Alice was right, as always. But she was right and she and Bella share the same blood. But they completely different and she showed no care to become a were-wolf like her father. Not a sign at all.

_Yes Isabella Swan is my mother. Who, however, is not here now? She back in California. Trying to make me move there with her, which I'm not. _

Without thinking I instantly sent a thought to her and then regretted it, _your mother doesn't live with you? That seems a little strange. _

When she thought again it was sharp, like ice, t_hey're divorced. I live with my dad because I chose to. Even he is better then living with her. _And with that she shut her window and pulled down the shades. I waited out there for a few minutes, then her voice ran through me head, _why are you even here? _She didn't sound angry anymore so I stood there for a moment then thought back finally admitting the truth to myself, _I think I...wanted to see you—_

"Get out of my yard leech or I'll keep my promise, my gun is ready as ever!" My eyes widened and I looked for where Jacob's voice had come from.

_Night, Edward. _Nikki whispered in my mind.

_Nikki's Point of View_

My dad chased away Edward yet again. And Edward had come to see me. I still found it strange but I didn't completely care.

In the morning I knew that I had a lot of crap to face, but I didn't care. This whole happy thing was starting to grow on me. I slept well the rest of the night and woke up earlier then usual. Of course my dad called in a favor and he got out of work—whatever he did—and was aloud to come home early. To check up on me. Shoot me.

I grabbed my backpack which dangled over my computer chair and trudged down stairs trying to act normal, my normal anyway. Jacob sat at the kitchen table drank a sip of coffee and watched be carefully, pretending to read the news paper. I grabbed a breakfast bar and walked out of the living room.

_That's right. Ha she doesn't even know that I'll be watching her all day!_

"Well I guess I'll see you sooner then usual today, dad!" I called from the front door, I heard him slam his coffee-cup down hard on the table and the newspaper being crumpled.

**O**o**O**o**O**

At school I sat in my car staring ahead for a while drinking my coffee I got from a store and feasting on my small chocolate chip breakfast, cereal bar thing. I heard a slight tap on my window and looked up and saw Edward looking down at me. I started the car and rolled the window down. It started to rain harder and school didn't start for another twenty minutes so I unlocked the passenger door and watched him slide in. He turned to me for a moment then looked away. A lovely awkward silence.

"Did I get you in trouble again?" he asked quietly I looked over at him and shrugged, "No." I answered quietly. The rain fell harder and the air was colder, I could only guess that Edward was half of the reason.

"Did my father try to kill you last night?" I asked remembering hearing his sudden outburst then running downstairs. With his gun, loaded and ready. He shook his head, "He went outside to chase me but I was long gone."

"Well don't rub it in," I muttered he turned to me for a moment and then looked away I felt myself blush. Twenty minutes of this—

An unfamiliar car pulled into the parking spot next to me, but Edward looked at me worried, it seemed.


	4. Chapter Four: Reality Bites

_**Chapter Four**_

_Edward's Point of View_

Nikki looked at me for a moment then at the car next to us. It was Rose's car, but I knew already that it was Alice's doings. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, as if saying read my mind _now. _So I listened and listened to the complicated mind of Alice Cullen.

_You have to keep an eye on Nikki. I don't care if you follow her home or anywhere. You have to know where she is and always keep an eye on her! Got it? _My eyes widened at the feeling that Nikki became tense. She gave me a sharp glance then looked at Alice. I tried to eavesdrop on their conversation but nothing came up. Then Alice sent me the thought, _I had a vision. Nikki…she might die. _If I had a heart—a beating one anyway—would have stopped. I glanced at Nikki and she looked back it was easy to see she was far from relaxed. The only thing was I had one class with her. And anything could go wrong in one day. Take Bella for example.

"You'll be okay…" I said slowly she nodded. She was thinking of leaving, she didn't show it in her eyes but she thought it in the depth of her mind. She didn't believe us.

"Nikki, we're not kidding—" She shook her head and looked out the window.

"I'll see where life—or death takes me," she opened the door and walked toward the school leaving me alone in her car I looked at Alice and shook my head, _sorry… _she thought. I got out of the car and tried to follow Nikki from where she had gone. I was too late. Blood was dripping down the schools hall way. I walked slowly and followed it. Then I realized that it wasn't her blood. It didn't have her scent on it at all. But she had been down the hallway. So I walked slowly after the trace of blood, the hall lights were off it seemed like she had just stumbled around her, and she was somewhere close by. I froze and listened when I thought I heard nothing else I took a step forward and then I heard a panicked breath and she came running down the hallway. I caught her in my arms and looked down at her face.

"What happened, Nikki?" She shook her head and buried her face in my jacket. I looked down the hallway and pulled Nikki down the way we had come. She stumbled gracefully after me and continued to blink away tears. Finally when we reached outside she almost collapsed. I held her up and guided her to Rose's car. She still didn't let go of me, "Believe us now?" she looked up at me, for a moment fear glittered in her deep brown eyes but then they went expressionless, but she nodded. She was visibly shaken; something went wrong in there…

More cars began to pull up and she looked up at me, "Don't let them go in," she said quietly she slid down the side of the car and sat on the concrete Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie joined us, they looked at Nikki for a moment then back at each other.

_Nikki's Point of View_

Now the whole Cullen family was in front of me, and half the school and I looked like a total wimp. _And _they would want to know what happened. I didn't know, and I didn't want to tell that I blacked out. Edward shot me a pointed look, well he knew now.

"What happened?" he asked again, I sucked in a breath and looked up at all of them, "I don't know." I said bluntly with the littlest emotion I could find. Edward looked like he was about to lose his patience so I admitted the fact that I would rather have stayed in my head, "I blacked out. I don't know," my voice was a little stronger now but I could see a little surprise in their eyes. Not much but it was there. Edward glanced at the school then looked back at me, "You're not lying?" he asked, I knew that they would doubt me but I just shrugged, "I remember going down the hall feeling some pain in my arm then I was out and I woke up and there was blood everywhere," Alice stiffened, and the other three exchanged glances, Edward looked toward the school. _It was her blood. _His thought rang through my head and I shrugged again. I looked down and saw my hand shaking, I instantly crossed my arms to hide my unease, but it did nothing except my right arm hurt more. There was a small rip in my jacket, and the little cut was agonizing, the pain started to travel up my arm and I felt my whole body shutter for just a moment. Edward noticed my pain and dropped to his knees, his icy fingers brushed against the rip of my jacket and he cursed under his breathe. Then everything began to become blurry and everyone's voices echoed, "She was bitten," Edward said and that I was the last thing I heard.

_Alice's Point of View_

About five minutes after we saved Nikki she was unconscious, and Edward was sent into panic. He paced around her and a few students had already called the police because only a few saw the blood, Emmett and Jasper were keeping people from going in and Rosalie, Edward and I were dealing with Nikki. It was apparent she had lost a lot of blood, and she was bitten.

"We have to get her to Carlisle," he said at last. Rose spoke quietly but what she said was true, "What can he do? You just said it yourself she lost to much blood, if you get all the poison out she'll die of blood loss. You can't do that because the whole school is here and the cops will be here in like three minutes. You have to turn her or she is going to die." I nodded in agreement and I saw the harsh look in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her, it was very obvious you could tell, it was the first time he had even got to know someone since Bella.

His eyes shot to Nikki immediately once he heard her let out a groan. He dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms. She coughed and opened her eyes slowly, she muttered something I didn't hear but it made him smile slightly, "Welcome to the family," he whispered.

_Edward's Point of View_

Nikki was going to die almost either way if I didn't do something, I either had to turn her, or watch her die as her body fights the poison or try and get the poison out but she'd die of blood loss. I certainly didn't want her to die, I barely knew her but I did want to know her more and Bella and Jacob would rather have their daughter alive then dead. So while the school freaked out I lied her down in the back seat of my car and sped off. She didn't talk just stared ahead blankly finally I was about to speak to end the strange silence but she groaned again in pain, and then I remember that I had to change her soon. We were far enough from the school that no one would see us. So I turned to the back and saw Nikki rubbing her temples. Instantly I knew but I had kept it to myself, the Volturi were back.


	5. Chapter Five: The Return

_**Chapter Five**_

_Nikki's Point of View_

The pain in my arm was suddenly limited, it didn't seem like my arms were going to break off just because of that pain. It had been decreasing since I gotten into the car, but I suddenly was feeling better.

Edward pulled over to the side of the road and turned off then engine, his golden eyes were set on me and his quiet perfect face seemed almost scared. And if he was—then I should be. But I didn't know why, I hadn't the slightest clue, I shared what I knew then I was overwhelmed with a throbbing that raced through my entire body, racking my body with pain and starting to rewriting my mind with doubt.

He took a deep breath and slid into the back and took my "bitten" arm into his icy hands, and instantly it felt better. The cold seeped through my jacket sleeve and to my skin which almost made me shudder, ever so lightly his hand moved to my forearm and parted the little rip in my jacket more, then his eyes widened and he looked up and me. He blinked twice and looked back down at the little hole. He tugged my arm, closing the small space left between us. Abruptly he dropped my arm and gained more distance. After another moment of awkwardness he took my arm into his hands and looked back to where the cut was. Finally he let out a sigh and looked at me his golden eyes deep and peaceful. Cautiously I allowed myself to enter his mind only to be flooded with his questions.

_Where is the cut? The bite mark is gone, her skin is clear but the rip is still in the jacket. Dry—irresistible—blood was still on her arm. What happened?_ I looked into his eyes for a long moment so he was the one that had to look away again, I listened in, _she has the same brown eyes. Exactly the same; deep brown, warm and welcoming._ I held my breath for a moment; he looked back up sensing my distaste.

_Welcoming…_

He moved closer for a moment, but once his hand touched my hand—where as a normal human would leave a warm feeling—his icy fingers made my skin tingle once he pulled his hand back after only a moment.

"Ah—you most have healed—the cut is gone—the poison—it must be gone…" he stammered, I nodded, "Yup. It's in the whole 'were-wolf' blood thing—I hope you figured out by now," I smiled wickedly for a moment, then I saw a flash of anger set in his eyes. I slid into my expressionless state and stared at him. I had forgotten about the whole "we hate you, you hate us we are mortal enemies and your dad will like you if he finds you with a vamp" thing.

Apparently reading my thoughts he shook his head and looked past me, "I don't hate you, personally just your dad a little," _maybe your mom, _rang in my head. Ouch, usually I would take defense but I couldn't find a comeback or anything rude to say about his family and himself. God could I actually like him? A vampire the one I'm supposed to hate? Never talk to, never look at, or go out of my way just to talk to him. And here I was probably blushing completely red, why was I so betrayed by my teen-age girl habits?

_Edward's Point of View_

I am going crazy.

Crazy, crazy, crazy. Here sits _Bella's _daughter, dark eyes, and intense attraction. Then she showed that part of _Jacob, _high temper, black hair, and graceful. Unlike Bella.

"I'm sorry, no I don't hate your family we just have…issues…" I sided with; I could tell her flicker of anger once I mentioned that I didn't like her father and her mother—because she had broken my non-beating heart. But now the Volturi could possibly be after her—thinking she was Bella. At that moment there was a knock on the window, and Nikki's eyes shot to the window. Crap.

"Edward, we need to talk." The blood-red eyes threw a long glance at Nikki then back to me. Aro.

Nikki just nodded and leaned back against the side of the car. I stared at her for a moment then back at Aro. I quickly escaped the confined space of the car; it still felt too dangerous to be near her. Right when I stepped out into the open Aro looked furious.

"What are you going to tell another human? You didn't even turn the last one. Since you unraveled the work I sent the others to do you either turns her _now _in front of me or I kill her _now _myself." He snapped his eyes not on me anymore just stuck to her thinking of the many ways to kill her.

_Kill me? _Sounded in my head. I kept myself from showing any emotion but was almost surprised she dare enter the mind of Aro, though of course she would, that's just her.

_That won't happen, _I thought back; feeling her distrust, or just fear. And in a moment Aro was sitting next to her. I ran to the door but I heard the click. It was locked. Crap.

_Nikki's Point of View_

Paying the vampire next to me little attention I shot a look at Edward, _I'm sorry, I'll get him out. _I almost nodded but I just looked back at Mr. Red-Eye, his eyes weren't as threatening as I could be. I showed no emotion or no care, "You wanna leave?" I said in a bored tone. He just looked at me and shook his head, "I'm sorry, my dear. But there is only two solutions to this, and something tells me you won't like either of them," he paused and held out his hand, "Do you mind?" I looked at him for a moment giving off the "_you're crazy" _vib. He picked up fast and cleared his thoughts, "I suppose Edward had told you by now that he can read minds. So can I only I have to touch you for at least a moment—then I can hear every thought you've had," he said it like he has spoke many times before. I looked at the window for a moment at Edward who had back away to break the window I assumed.

"Touch me and your regret it," I hissed through my teeth narrowing my eyes. He laughed for a moment and then he became serious again.

"Not a friendly one are you?" he asked cocking his head like a lost puppy. I almost raised my hand to slap him but I froze before I could even remotely raise a finger. I turned away and looked back at the window and slammed my eyes shut as Edward's fist slammed into the glass. It shattered immediately and glass flew everywhere, I covered my face guarding it with my arms. A sudden pain struck my in the right arm as glass struck me. Blood dripped down my forearm and began to stain my jacket. The vampire's eyes widened and a blood thirsty grin appeared on his face and one thought echoed deeply in my head.

_She's a goner. _


	6. Chapter Six: Meet the Family

_**Chapter Six**_

_Edward's Point of View_

I watched as Nikki's eyes widened and Aro showed a blood craving look, and her frightened look. Aro was probably ten times as strong as me and right now there was almost no saving her. I was going to was her die in front of my eyes.

He let out a low hiss and took her by the shoulders and bit her neck. She opened her mouth to scream but she couldn't her eyes just fluttered shut and her breaths became slower. I jumped to the back and pulled her back until she fell limply into my arms her eyes were still closed and she was still alive and that was good.

Aro whipped lose blood from his face and looked at Nikki for a moment and then up at me, I put on the hardest expression that I could find, and made my voice cold and like ice, "Go away now," I put little venom in it as possible, but I sounded threatening as ever.

"You have only two chooses, Edward." And he was gone. And I was left cradling Nikki in my arms.

**O**o**O**o**O **

What felt like hours later Nikki stirred, the bite mark was gone again and I assumed that the poison was gone too. Her eyes opened weakly, the deep brown was welcoming as ever but it dawned on me that I can't put her in risk of what her mother lived with. She sat up; her completely black hair gently fell into her peaceful face. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her neck feeling for a mark but her expression showed a surprised face but then she showed no emotion again.

She looked up and when she saw me her eyes flashed to the clock. Then cast a long glance at me. Her scent washed over me and I felt the urge to taste her blood, but every cell I my body screamed for me to control myself. Even though I felt every thought of her scream to run she fell into me, and began to weep.

_Bella's Point of View _

And I was back to Forks. I sat quietly on my plane watching my water glass vibrate. She told me herself that she rather die then come with me. And I knew why that was obvious, but I was going to try again.

"She's not going to want to come, she's told you before," Cal commented looking out the window, sounding worlds away. He turned to me again his eyes deep for a moment then they turned icy and cold. Cal could tell too and that hurt.

"She might change her mind, she might have enough of your dad," I returned but he just shrugged, "I'm pretty sure she would pick a dead fish over you." My eyes widened, a dead fish? That's what I'm compared to? I looked away a sour feelings sent out in waves, telling Cal to watch what he said. But he didn't apologize.

_Nikki's Point of View _

What could possibly be wrong with me? The bite's poison most have some side-affect because I was feeling less like me. And more like an emotional person. I'm not emotional. No that's not me, who was this imposter? It was even worse when I totally collapsed in front of Edward and even worse that I couldn't stop balling my eyes out.

His icy fingers stroked my hair and cooed my silently, until finally I ran out of tears to cry. For a moment I tried to pull away, but then I just closed my eyes and let myself fall into him.

_Edward's Point of View_

I couldn't handle it anymore, she was inches away, and I could easily sink my "fangs" into her and be done. I would be rid of the one thing that I was killing me. Eating away at me slowly. I barely could handle it. But some unexpected strength came from nowhere and I could hold on to her with out killing her. And I enjoyed that so much.

What felt like hours later after her crying had stopped and she was just there in my arms, and I for one moment felt completely whole. And she was completely embarrassed. When her phone went off I suppressed a sigh when she broke the trance. She pulled herself up and pulled the vibrating, buzzing thing and she groaned when she saw the caller ID.

"What now…?" she murmured, "Yes, Cal?" she said almost sounded bored. I heard a voice speak calmly then her eyes widen.

"No—"

Voice…

"Then I'll go to Seattle—"

Voice.

"I don't want to see her!" She slammed her phone shut and looked like she was out for blood. Her head dropped and she pressed her fingers to her temples agonized it seemed. Before I knew what I was doing I set my hand on her arm and she instantly looked up, surprised.

"Sorry," I said taking my hand away and tried to change the subject, "Why do you hate your mom…?" I instantly regretted it but her eyes were soft. She swallowed hard and took a moment then sighed, "My dad and her were in another fight, and she left. I was only three," she whispered weakly and squeezed her eyes shut again and within a moment she was limp in my arms. Again.

"I'll get you home…" I whispered.

_Nikki's Point of View_

I am such a wimp. A total wimp, I just fall into him. Again. But when I woke up we were outside of my ugly house. He just sat staring ahead, ignoring my presence, I wasn't even sure if he knew I was there.

"You're a hard one to forget," he whispered, his golden eyes turned to me. I felt myself blushing and turned away. I looked at the drive way, my dad was still out so I could sneak in perfectly.

"You wanna come in….?" I asked hesitantly he looked back, I half expected him to say no. But he shrugged, "If you want me to come in," I returned the shrug and felt my face getting hot. I kinda—yes fine I did. I didn't want to be alone, not after the whole vampire thing.

He took my hand in his, "He won't be around again. I promise," I nodded, my eyes stuck on his hand, I didn't want to moment to end but it did.

"Let's get you inside," he opened the door and in two seconds he was at my door opening it for me, I blinked once. Expecting him to be gone again. I tripped when getting out of the car and felt myself blush crimson red, and within one second he had his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. As if they was another set of legs; I made my way to the house, feeling suddenly angry. My nails dug into my palm and then I was over whelmed, but Edward held on and dragged me slowly upstairs. Finally we reached my bed room door and I fell onto my bed instantly and he was at my door in a second. My eyes closed, opened and closed slowly until finally I could only manage a whisper.

_Edward's Point of View _

She was almost out and I didn't want to leave. Not really…

"Please…don't…lea…" She was out, completely unconscious and she didn't want me to leave either. This brought a smile to my face I walked to her resting form, and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and pulled the comforter over her and sat next to her on the bed, she stirred and her brown, brown eyes opened. She was having mood swings, and she was falling asleep and waking up every five minutes.

She sat up, a wall of her beautiful black hair fell over her face and she tried to push it away, "I'm sorry…you don't have too stay—" as if an answer to her suggestion I pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled her closer until we were only inches apart—

"GET OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW OR _YOU_ WON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!" In one motion both of our heads turned and my hand dropped like a stone, she pulled away and turned. Bella.

_Bella's Point of View_

If I had a gun I would have used it, I swear I would have used it. It would do nothing to him, but he would get the message. The person I thought I was in love with so many years ago was in here with my _daughter. _

Nikki look startled and pulled herself away slowly her face showing not the slightest bit of red. Her brown eyes stared at me intensely and Edward's golden eyes couldn't help but flicker back to her. Cal was struck dumb by the site of his older sister with a vampire, the same age as when I left him. With my daughter.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything..." Cal muttered behind me, he pushed past me and crossed his arms.

"Living on a tight leash are we, Nik?" She smiled and jumped up and hugged him. Her face was pale and her hand shot up to her head pressing down hard on her temple. Bad head ache I assumed.

_Nikki's Point of View_

Mother dearest is back. Shoot me.

Well at least she brought Cal. My lovely brother who had spent the last fourteen years with her. And she barges in at the worst moment possible.

I pushed myself away from Cal and stepped back, Edward was at my side in a minute. I looked up and he just smiled a crocked smirk. His icy hand gripped mine then instantly dropped when my mother's eyes fell to where he had once held my hand in his.

"Get out of here, Edward," she said coolly her eyes looked like she was out for blood. His smile faded immediately.

"Cool it mom, be happy. Nik finally made a friend at the school _you _forced her into," Ah, little brother always has your back. Edward relaxed and I allowed my hand to brush against his for a moment. I felt my face become hot and hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Nichole we need to talk."

"Don't want to," I answered with just as much of authority.

"Nikki—"

"Not interested."

Edward stiffened and then the second—he has a gun—now the new first worst thing happened—Daddy walked in. The family is all together now. He glanced at "mom" then to me, then to Edward—he stiffened, a hissing sound leaving his lips—then to Cal then back to Edward. Edward being his apparent self and hating my dad wrapped his arm around my waist. Daddy dearest wasn't happy. His dark eyes narrowed his hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turned white and he shuddered.

And Edward was just as dangerous. Not a smart idea to have them both in the same room.

Edward bared his teeth and hissed evilly. His golden eyes became pitch black, his arm that held me in plac began to unravel I lost all feeling in my legs and dropped to my hands and knees.

Edward dropped to my side and looked at me; his eyes softened and became their light color of gold. Before he could say anything to me I just nodded.

"See what a monster he could become just within seconds?" Daddy insisted, I just watched him for a moment then glanced at Edward his hand gripped mine and not just for a moment, just held it.

"Unlike yourself?" I returned, he wasn't very happy with that either.

_I'll be here for you, unless you ever send me away. Good night my love. _


	7. Chapter Seven: 'Good Night My Love'

Thank you for reading _Daylight's Demise_. Sorry this chapter was short no inspiration hit…chapter eight will be up in two minutes. I should really check the spelling and such…if there are any mistakes please bear with me. I'm not the smartest one…I will ask my friend to proof read for now though. Which it has been done to this short chapter. Thank you again for reading!

--MindCaster--

P.S. These stories can also be found as chapters to the first one but I will still have them as separate stories.

_**Chapter Seven **_

_Edward's Point of View_

_I'll be here for you__ unless you ever send me away. Good night my love. Don't ever send me away…_I wished I had thought, but I left it with the first to sentences then I left her with her family issues. Her head shot up once I had sent the thought but she only could smile. One thing that her family would never hear, or never understand why she had smiled. But I knew and I was happy that it had the impact on her.

I sped up a little running faster to get home, though I didn't know why I would be running away from her. And I couldn't keep the image of her smile out of my head.

_Jacob's Point of View_

Nikki is falling in love with that leech. Just like her mother did, but her mother had made the right choice and now she has two kids to love. Though I'm not completely sure Nik forgave Bella yet. I'm pretty sure she hasn't. And I'm pretty sure I haven't either.

"Not again…" I looked up just in time to see Nikki falling; Cal raced over and caught her just before she hit the ground. She rolled limply over in his arms and was completely still.

"Nikki…" Bella whispered, the word barely escaping her lips. Cal's fingers rushed to her neck and slid away with a sigh of relief to see that she had a pulse.

"Cal lay her down, Bella we need to talk…" I said as strongly as I could manage trying to keep the thoughts off of what that leech could have done to my daughter and tried to stay calm.

Cal laid her down easily, I swooped her into my arms and she was in bed and under the covers, and I stood watching the rise and fall of the comforter. Soon I broke myself away and pulled myself down stairs to where to where Bella sat at the kitchen table, her pinky circling the rim of her coffee mug. She looked up when I entered then back down closing her eyes for a moment then her chocolate brown eyes focused once again to her pink cup.

"Bella…" I started but she just shook her head, she didn't like seeing that dumb Edward Cullen again. And neither did I...

_Nikki's Point of View_

I thought I woke up shivering, but once I was awake I wasn't cold at all. I was curled up under my dark blue sheets and big puffy pillow like blanket, I should be burning hot. And yet I still was slightly cold.

The clock read four o' clock in the morning and I knew that I should try to get back asleep. I turned to my other side and sat up instantly.

"Scare you?" Edward whispered from across the room sitting in my computer chair. I shook my head, even though I probably would be sent into a heart attack if I was like eighty. He was at my side soon enough and managed a tired smile, "Go back to sleep," he whispered. I flopped back down onto my pillow and watched him for a moment; finally he felt my stare and gazed down, "What?" He mouthed. I shook my head again and closed my eyes. I was overwhelmingly tired and I couldn't fall asleep. Probably because Edward was sitting next to me.

I felt him stiffen so I opened my eyes but he was gone and my door creaked open a shot of light getting through.

My mom stood in the door way for a long moment before she closed the door again, returning it to its natural darkness. Within a minute Edward was back sitting at the end of my bed. I sat up and cocked my head to the side. This was very uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to leave?" he whispered, I shook my head for the third time that night and crossed my arms. Still very uncomfortable.

In a blink of the eye he was at my side, "Go to sleep, you're not feeling too well tonight…today," I wasn't going to ask how he knew that but finally I found my voice, "Fine."

That's all I could up with. Come-Back-Queen, as Cal called me, couldn't come up with anything. Just _fine. _How lame.

I laid my head down and watched him for a long moment he returned the glance with is fierce eyes, which the dark purple underneath, like he hadn't slept in days. Truly I knew that wasn't right because vamps don't sleep but, it looked like it.

"What's with the purple—?"

"I need to go hunting. Stop trying to avoid sleep. You need it. Sleep," he commanded pressing my eye lids closed.

"Sleep, go to sleep, you need it…" I mocked in a hushed tone. He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek,—my heart stopped—"Lord you're more of a vampire than I am," he whispered and began to hum and I was out before he could finish one more beat.

**O**o**O**o**O**

I woke up and threw over the covers and rolled out of bed in panic. God my alarm clock didn't go off so now I was ultra late by an hour. Why didn't anyone wake me up? I suppressed a groan and threw open my closet door.

"Cool it; lay back down. No school today," came a voice that was just like music. I turned and saw Edward standing up, the purple under his eyes almost completely gone. Only small shadows showed of what used to be. I glanced at my window, so what? It was another rainy day in Forks, Washington. Big whoop it always rains. They would cancel school for such an occasion.

"No. Just for you, since you weren't…well last night your parents decided to called you out sick today," he said quietly. I glanced at him then pulled my closet closed.

"Your purple stuff is gone," I commented falling onto my bed. He shrugged, "You're lucky. I wasn't thriving enough to kill you," my eyes widened and he chuckled and I calmed down the slightest bit. Not sure weather that was good or bad.


	8. Chapter Eight: Through Different Eyes

_**Chapter Eight**_

—Authors Note—

_Dear Readers,_

_Thanks for reading my "Daylight's Demise" it is just my take on something that happened way after the _Twilight_ series by Stephanie Meyer. Please know that in this chapter I did get a few of the quotes from the book (a few I just made up…sadly someone is borrowing the books so I am using only memory and what the internet can give me). I have nothing to do with the book's publishing or anything, I do not know Stephanie Meyer in person (though that is like my dream ). Thank you again for reading and please continue._

_--MindCaster--_

_Edward's Point of View_

"You've been avoiding me."

Nikki stood in the hallway her large brown eyes locked on me. She leaned against the lockers, not letting me leave.

"N-n-no I haven't." I stammered. I. Stammered. That's impossible.

"Y-y-yeah you have," she returned crossing her arms, "Just admit it. I'm not idiot I can tell when someone finds me annoying," she said, wincing for a moment but it passed and she straightened herself again.

"I certainly have not been ignoring you…" I paused and stole a look at her deep eyes for a moment before I was forced to look the other way. Two students passed and I leaned against the lockers and felt her eyes leave me and I paused.

"I don't know what yo—"

"You said 'good night, _my love_' in my head," she turned to me her eyes fierce for a moment then back to their brown self.

"I don't recall," it hurt me to say.

She sighed and pushed herself away from where she had leaned and started down the hallway in a perfect stride.

I grabbed her hand. And pulled her back so she hit me hard in my chest, I should have seen that coming.

Her warmth flooded through me and her beautiful face only showed a bit of worry and anger. My lips brushed against hers and I could tell her eyes widened and then I was gone. Leaving a beautifully confused Nikki in my wake.

_Nikki's Point of View _

I only moved because the fire drill went off, and I light headedly made my way outside. Edward was behind me for some time, his thoughts echoing in my head. Making other things seem hollow. I couldn't seem to process the fact of what happened, and I couldn't even begin to admit it to myself.

Soon enough I was surrounded by all of the Cullens. Except one. The short black haired one blocked my path back to the school and soon she was joined with, the beautiful blonde one, the one that looks like he could lift mountains and the quiet one that kept to himself.

"So…you're Nikki. The one Edward spends every waking moment thinking about…" The blonde girl said her voice was harsh as if I didn't live up to the Cullen aspect.

"Don't be so mean, Rose. Maybe this one won't abandon him and send him into complete depression," the black headed one commented. What was I supposed to make of that?

"Oops, let's go guys. Edward sees us," The short one pranced away the rest gracefully disappeared in the crowd. Within a minute Edward was at my side shaking his head.

"I see that you got family approval…I think," I shrugged my head pounding, "Are you okay?"

The world started to become a big blur and I could barely stand on my two feet. Edward stood trying to support me but his eyes became wide.

"_I love you, Edward."_

"_I love you too, Bella."_

"_Carlisle was right…" _

"_No, Edward, we're not dead! I didn't die jumping off the cliff."_

"_Do you enjoy having ten toes?" _

"_I don't need all ten."_

"_I'll turn you. If you marry me…"_

"_W-w-what?" _

'_Time had not made my immune to the perfection of his face, and I was sure that I would never take in any aspect of him for granted. My eyes traced over his pale white features: the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips—twisted up into a smile now, the straight line of his nose, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the smooth marble span of his forehead—partially obscured by a tangle of rain-darkened bronze hair…' _

Edward pulled his hand away and looked at me like I was crazy. I watched him the same. I had just seen through my mother's point of view. That bite defiantly had side effects.

_Edward's Point of View _

Nikki now can see from her mother's point of view. That girl is just full of surprises. Next she'll be able to shot lightening bolts from her fingers.

She looked at me and then ran. Took off to her car I started to go after her, when I grabbed her arm but she turned around and tried to sound tough, though in her eyes I could bluntly see her true emotion. She was scared.

"Get away from me," her harsh tone made it completely obvious.

She thought I was the cause.


	9. Chapter Nine: Tragedies

_**Possibly Chapter Nine**_

_Still__Edward's Point of View_

I tried to follow as fast as I could, running fast as I could, and I didn't like what I saw when I found her. Her car had run into a tree and see was crawling on the ground a gash long across her brow and but when I got there it was just blood dripping down her forehead, no cut.

Then I noticed all the tears. And Jacob Black.

He lied motionless on the abandoned street, his black hair a mangy mess. And his heart beat was slowing. Very slowly but it was.

"Daddy," she whispered edging over to her father. I watched in horror as she made her way to her father feeling for a pulse, but her instincts told her that he wouldn't have a heart beat for long.

She turned to me, her eyes softer then I have ever seen, "Is there _anything _you can do?" she whispered another tear running down her dirty cheek.

There was the obvious I could turn him. But I wouldn't do that.

Crap. She heard the thought, "Do it," she said strongly; sniffling. I shook my head, "Nikki—I can't—"

"Please, for me. Save him for me," another tear. She was getting harder to resist.

With one look at his body I already new what happened. A new born, too hungry, attacked him. He was getting to old to heal in his were-wolf way.

Hate filled her eyes, she heard that too and now she hated me even more.

An ambulance skidded to a stop three yards away men started to run and all I could do was watch them usher Nikki away and dropped to their knees, "His heart stopped about a half a second ago," they nodded to me then began to shout at each other, everything turned black and white and went into slow motion. Nikki could only watch, her face showing the expression you would never think to see from her. Tears streamed down her face, a cop asked her if she was okay, she didn't answer only watched.

"Ready? Clear!"

_Zap._

And she instantly dropped her knees when Jacob's eyes snapped open. The rain began to fall washing the blood and dirt from Jacob's face. His dark eyes turned to me and his lips uttered the thing I never thought I would hear, "Take care of her," he whispered his head turned back to face the sky and his eyes closed again. And one more word left his lips before his heart stopped, "Nikki".

Bella's car stopped near the ambulance, she ran over to her daughter holding her in her arms for a moment and Bella watched as her ex-husband died slowly. Nikki closed her eyes and fell limply into her mother's arms. She was unconscious.

_Bella's Point of View _

Nikki had been unconscious since her father…passed. Which was about seven hours ago, I was scared that she wouldn't wake up. That she escaped the pain by sleep.

I sat on her bed, she was curled up the opposite way of me and I just gently stroked her black hair which reminded me about Jacob's ruffled mop. Then I felt sad so I cried again. I could barely look at her without seeing him, which was enough to make me want to turn away.

A sound from the window must have woke me, because I didn't remember being awake. Edward was perfectly perched in her windowsill, once he saw me he froze expecting me to yell or scream but I couldn't only look at my daughter who reminded so dearly of my dead husband.

"Is she asleep?" he whispered creeping in sitting on her computer chair. I shrugged, "She's been out since her father…they said it was probably shock and she'd be okay. I can't bear to lose two in one day," I whispered back, he nodded understanding. Why I care to let this man in my house I didn't know, why I was talking to him as if I hadn't been abandoned I didn't know. Suddenly all my hate and regrets were lifted.

I stroked her hair again and decided what I would say, but it came up below a whisper, "She hates me Edward. Please save her, don't let her die on the inside. I don't care if that happiness only lasts a little. Please just—I want my daughter back," I broke into tears. And Edward was at my side in a minute with a tissue. Then a box of tissues.

"I'll do what I can, my—" _love_, that word hung in the air even unsaid. The fact that he still cared for me meant a lot. But I wished that he would fall in love with Nikki instead. And give her the life I can only wish I had.

I had once loved Edward Cullen. Now it might as well become a distant memory.

_Edward's Point of View _

Bella eventually left me with Nikki by myself and all I could hope was that she would forgive me. And I tried to come up with every apology that I could. And I would do what I could to bring Nikki back. I wouldn't let her die because of her father's untimely end. I wouldn't let her end up living in a memory.

At seven the next morning she woke her brown eyes opened once she caught site of me she became angry. Angry that I had let her father die. Angry that she could do nothing to stop it.

"Go away," she snapped narrowing her eyes.

"Nikki, I didn't kill him," I said my voice was soft.

"No. But your kind did. If none of the vampires existed I would still have a father," she hissed angrily. It was only sadness, I told myself. I did nothing.

"You could have saved him though," she whispered, "you could have." Her voice was shaky but sure. And it was completely true—no it wasn't.

"Nikki, it wouldn't be saving him. I would just turn him into a monster, he wouldn't be your father he would be…someone—something else," I said, trying to stay strong. But she was wearing me down.

"If that was my mother what would you have done?" The question was unanswerable.

"Nikki—" I started.

"_If that was my mother what would you have done_?" She said the whole thing strongly. And we both knew the answer. I was a selfish creature.

"I would—"—_have turned her—_"I wouldn't have let her become what I am." She looked away. And my ending would have been for her to begin to weep and I would stay with her until she ran out of tears to cry. But it was nothing like that.

She turned back her words were like ice, "Go away. Don't ever talk to me again, Edward Cullen," she spat my name hissing the words with a lot of venom. And I couldn't blame her. Not one bit. I didn't save her father. I didn't save Jacob Black. Half because I knew what he would become, blood crazy and nothing like himself.

And half…

Half because I didn't want to.


	10. Chapter Ten: Turned Around

_**Chapter Ten**_

_Nikki's Point of View_

I would never forgive the world for what had happened to my father. I would never forgive _them _for what they did to him. He is gone now, and I feel like I could have done something. Anything to stop him from dying. Edward could have done something. I would rather him one of them then what his is now. Gone.

The one person who hadn't left me just left in the vilest way. Death. I would never look in those topaz eyes and see someone who had looked at me twice. Just someone who took the father I had relied on away. And I will never see him again.

I should have just listened. If I hadn't had my rebellion then I would be suffering the consequences.

_Everything you do as a consequence, Nik. _His voice echoed in my head.

My dad was gone. Gone.

I walked through the crowded halls at school, getting ugly stares and finally I pasted one who's thoughts echoed in my head, _isn't that the girl who's dad died? Do you think she did it? Or was it Cullen? Lord maybe they did it together because her dad didn't approve of their love. But she hasn't been talking to him. Any of them._

I tried to ignore it though I wanted to turn around and slap her. But I wouldn't lose my temper. I wouldn't resort to the one thing I left behind.

I loaded my extra unneeded things into my locker and pulled out the things I needed. A note fluttered down the floor and I could only look at it.

_Nikki—_

I bent down and unfolded the crumpled piece of paper.

_I did nothing to your father. I'm sorry for what happen, but I couldn't let you live seeing someone else. You should much rather remember him how he was then how he will be._

_Ed— _

I crumbed the note before I could read the name, and tossed it into the nearest trash can. Anger was bubbling inside of me and I took off down the hall way.

Later at lunch I had no where to sit. Though when I walked over, Alice (I had finally learned all of their names, taking a note of that so if needed I know them by name just to kill them faster) moved over to the left, giving me room to sit. But I ignored their presence completely. I tried not to think of his golden eyes following me and tried to block out his thoughts completely.

_If she only knew how wrong she was. _

It echoed hollowly in my head and I was forced to hear the words as they erupted in my mind.

"Nikki, over here!" Marie called from her normal table; I paused wavering in my spot for a moment. She gestured my over and I walked slowly still trying to escape his eyes.

"Oh, Nik, I'm so sorry, I heard all about it. It's so tragic, however will you manage?" she spoke right when I sat down. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I ignored them as best as I could and cleared my throat, absently tracing the cracks in the table, "It's hard at first"—still is, no doubt—"but I suppose it will get easier the longer. And just being away from Forks will help, too," My eyes flashed over to Edward, his face was obviously surprised. My attention was back at the table before anyone could notice I had looked away.

"You're moving?" Tony eyes widened, I nodded in answer. Marie was taken aback, along with everyone else.

"W-where?" so one asked over the confusion. I looked past them and into the outside where a steady rain fell with a light pitter patter.

"We'll visit France for a while. Then we'll move back to California then I'll probably travel some more after I graduate," and I said watching the looks go from surprised to more curious. But I had no favor to allow them to press the subject. But I would rather stay there then have what happened next.

Alice slid over and took me by the arm, flashing a smile to the astonished table then dragged me out with her. I didn't want to make a scene and my plan was once she released me I would run. But there was no escaping this one. She pushed me outside into the hallway and I prepared for my doom.

_Edward's Point of View_

Alice dragged Nikki out pushing her into the wall so she stumbled to catch her self. I stopped myself from helping.

When she turned to face us her eyes looked like they were on fire, "What do you want?" she hissed steadying herself. Alice danced down the hallway leaving me to face her.

I didn't see this _anywhere _in Alice's mind.

I watched her for a moment her pale skin, her brown eyes (now unmistakably outraged).

"You're leaving," it was more then a statement then a question, I had heard it clearly from where I had sat in the lunch room.

"What's it to you?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing, hands clenched in fists.

"What is wrong with you, I understand you mad but I didn't do anything. Not to you or your father—"

"I don't care anymore," she made me stare for a long moment because her hands became unclenched and her eyes become soft as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"My family is leaving tomorrow. We'll never see each over again. You'll live your very long life and I'll live mine. But if you ever find that son of a b/itch that killed my father. Please, don't let him see another second of this world," she snarled the last bit. She was going to leave. And I had never been completely forgiven.

_Nikki's Point of View_

After I was fully packed it was almost ten and I did want some rest before I woke up at four in the morning to leave.

I thought I was out when I heard a creaking noise in my floor boards. I turned so I was lying on my back; I scoped the room once, when I saw nothing I lied back down. Then I heard it again. Finally I flicked on the light and I saw a pale body leaning over mine. Black ruffled hair and blood red eyes.

"I have come for you at last," a voice hissed. Icy lips briefly touched my neck before it sank its fangs into me.

_Edward's Point of View_

I had been standing outside of Nikki's room for a little. I knew she hated me. And I took it I would never be forgiven. So I stood there. And waited. I didn't even know what I was waiting for.

Something must have caught my attention because nothing had been out of the ordinary for a while. I looked up to her window a dark form walked by her window, it wasn't her. It's wasn't Bella. It was…

Jacob Black…?

I scaled her house and jumped to her window. Taking one look at the lock I shattered it and pushed open the window. Sure enough Jacob Black he was standing with another vampire in was in the corner pacing.

_Nicolas Point of View_

"So, Jacob Black, are you happy now?" I asked him. Tears seemed on the verge of coming out of his newborn eyes. His perfect icy body seemed heavy due to what he just did. He finally got his teeth out of his daughter's neck. Tears suddenly poured out of his eyes.

"My Nikki, my little Nichole… how….why did I…" he seemed to question the overall idea of her plan. "Why did you let me do this!?" he screamed, suddenly, his entire being full of rage, and he seemed to take energy from everything. I heard a groan from the girl, and I knew I had to leave soon, she would not be happy.

"You will pay for this—" and suddenly I heard the faint trickle of blood. He slashed his daughter across the cheek, and head straight for me. I couldn't resist the blood, and I began to run toward him.

Suddenly, I heard an angry snarl and I felt myself being pinned against a wall. A voice seemed to scream, yet it only whispered, "Your death will be fun to watch."

_Edward Point of View_

I saw how Nikki was, and I know I was too late to suck out the venom. She was in so much pain. Her crimson face scrunched up and in tears. Her body wouldn't stop twisting and turning due to her muscle's involuntary movements.

"Nikki, Nikki, can you hear me? Nikki? Nikki!" I began to shout. Nikki's face began to turn toward me.

"You're late, pretty vampire…" she giggled, then screamed. I blood piercing scream, and a scream I would hear echo in my head forever. I had to stop this, put that wasn't possible. Unless, unless…

I heard footsteps outside the room. Bella. Always had perfect timing.

"Nikki, can I come in? It's me, we have to go, sweetie."

I heard the door creak open, and I saw Bella's tiny figure in the doorway.

"Edward?" Suddenly, Nikki screamed beyond belief. Tears slid down her cheeks. They seemed to beg for death.

"What have you done?" Bella asked silently.


	11. Chapter Eleven: New Start

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Dear Readers,_

_I'm sorry for the wait for this story if you have been reading. I have received a few e-mails __ cough, cough, Kiley 1 09 cough, cough __ that said that the last chapter wasn't clear. I'm sorry about that, but I don't know what else to do. And I think it was supposed to be how it is. Well thank you again for reading and reviewing but I am going to say that this is the last chapter in Daylight's Demise. Sorry to end so abruptly, but truly have lost the love for this story._

_I'm trying to keep my mind on something else. (Check me out at www /dot/ fictionpress /dot/ com I'm still x-xMindCasterx-x) Thank you for reading again and maybe I'll write more some time else but for now this is the last chapter._

_I also did not review this, I just wrote it then put it up. _

_.::.MindCaster.::. _

_Bella's Point of View_

My only daughter, my lovely daughter, crying out in pain. Screaming out. Wishing for death.

"Fire…stop the fire!" Nikki's scream made me turn pointedly at Edward.

"Edward, how could you?! I can't believe you, you…you…" I suddenly saw a large figure, sitting in the corner crying. He muttered constantly, "What have I done? What have I done?" I saw a mass of rumpled black hair, pale, perfect skin, lovely and so perfect.

"Jacob?" My voice was only a feeble whisper. He acknowledged my presence with a tear sliding down his perfect cheek. "My Bella…" My Jacob, a vampire? I screamed out, the only thing that would have heard me, nothingness.

"What happened to them, Nikki and Jacob?!" Edward turned to me then was at Nikki's side, brushing away a tear. He closed his golden eyes.

Lord couldn't he do anything? Jacob shuddered and was beside the third figure in a second's time. He forced him to the wall, a growl leaving his throat barely audible.

"Daddy?"

Time stopped to me.

_Nikki's Point of View_

Edward's golden gaze fell to me, my father's blood red eyes might mine. I didn't remember anything but the following: I woke to a strange noise something I couldn't place. Before I knew it I saw someone leaning over me. I remember a pain racing through my body and wishing that it would stop. Anything to make it stop.

"Nikki—I—I what have I done?" My dad whispered dropping to his knees. I looked at Edward hoping he might clue me in. He shook his head, "He turned you," he finally whispered. I felt my mouth drop open.

_Edward's Point of View _

I no longer looked into soft brown eyes. But I was completely shocked when I wasn't looking into blood red ones either. I watched as her silver eyes glittered for a moment. Silver eyes. Not gold. Not red. Silver. Was that normal? Before I could make a move her silver eyes locked on the figure frozen across the room, and in one swift movement the other vampire was gone, and Jacob suddenly disappeared with him. I looked down at Nikki, feeling her eyes then on me then to her mother, then back to me.

"Bella, maybe she should come with me. Carlisle will know what to do," I said almost above a whisper, Bella was speechless but Nikki being herself spoke up, sounding stronger, "Mom, I think I should go with him," she cleared her throat, pressing her eyes shut, "Maybe there is something that can be done…" she whispered finally. But to my surprise Bella nodded, "Yeah, please, Edward, take her?" she wryly.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I just nodded. Though I knew the obvious, there was nothing I could do, nothing, nothing, nothing. I looked down at Nikki and held out my hand for her to grip but her eyes almost narrowed and she pulled herself up without any help. She looked at her mother, her expression betraying no want for blood, just the tiredness that seemed to seep through was there.

Slowly I guided her to the door her mother standing and watching us walk—stumble rather—down the stairs and up the sidewalk.

Finally everything processed. The other man that was in the room was slightly a new-born; he was hired by one of Victoria's new-born's army. The "she" he had thought about was his commander, if you will, when he found out about Jacob's "death" he brought this to the boss and was sent to turn him, which was what he did. One minute the vamp is there the next he is gone. Well putting this in human terms, there was a dead guy laying on the ground with a tarp over him, and then his is gone the next second. That would be enough to make someone run off screaming.

Anyway, Nicolas was his name, found that Jacob had a special daughter, and no one knows what a vamp-were-wolf would turn out like so there was a perfect chance. Jacob and now Nikki were vampires, and when they were angry they would lash out. Hurting whatever is closest. That would explain the faint scar running down Nikki's cheek.

"Is there anything that you can do?" Nikki's quiet words brought the world spiraling back; I was speeding down the street just over one-seventy. Her eyes flashed to the speedometer then made slight eye contact.

I knew the answer and it echoed deeply in my head, _no. _Her face fell and I forgot everything about her mind-reading ability. I sucked in a breath of air and tried to reason with her but she didn't let me speak, just silenced me with a shake of her head, "No, it's not your fault. I don't blame anyone, just…I…didn't expect this," she finished the statement in a hoarse whisper. I nodded, almost feeling her pain in my blood.

_Nikki's Point of View_

Edward and I reached the Cullen house quickly, before he could get out of the car I was almost to the door, but of course he caught up quickly. Edward pulled open the door and before I knew all of the Cullen's were right in front of me, Alice whispering something to Rosalie. And Esme with a worried look on her face, and Carlisle wore and expressionless mask.

"Um, I assume you know by now," Edward whispered beside me and Alice just nodded her voice like bells, "Yep, they know." She chimed in.

"Welcome to the family," Esme whispered, her gold eyes warm and welcoming.

Edward put a hand reassuringly on my shoulder and pulled off a smile.

I knew I could really never go back to the life I had before, I knew that everything would be slightly different, upside-down almost. I had a lot to deal with, a father getting more distant, a good-bye to my mother, and last, killing that…that…I kept my thoughts to myself knowing Edward was reading them.

I knew that I had just been giving a second chance.

And who wouldn't take that?


End file.
